I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data printers and has particular reference to a printer for printing a plurality of lines of print lengthwise on slips or forms.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In many business applications, records are made of transactions on slips which are given to a customer as a record of such transactions. For example, in banking transactions such a printed slip may be given to a depositor as a record of his deposit.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,620, issued on Jul. 31, 1990 and 5,080,513, issued on Jan. 14, 1992, disclose and claim slip printers, each utilizing a serial printer head, preferably of the inkjet type. When a slip is dropped into a receiving chute, the print head is moved along the length of the slip to print a line of type characters. In some cases, the printer is also capable of printing a similar line of characters on a journal tape.
Such printers are compact, inexpensive and highly reliable. However, such printers are generally capable of printing only a single line of characters on each slip. This is of a disadvantage in cases where additional desirable data cannot be included in a single line of print.